Excitement
by Fruitloop11
Summary: Kaname and Yuuki take  a vacation in America. When Yuuki's eyes are strained, they decide to travel to  a cloudy place. Forks Washington. Meanwhile, Bella yearns for excitement, She just never expected to get it so soon.Canon couples and hints of KainRuka


**So... yeah. This is just a "tester" chapter.**

**I don't really have a solid plot right now, so if no one likes it... or I'm not happy with it, i'm not gonna continue..**

**So tell me what you think :)**

**DISCLAIMER: um.. yeah. Standard disclaimer applies.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

"Onii-sama" A voice whined softly.

"Yuuki" A deeper voice grunted. A muffled _thud _was heard as two people landed on the floor of their living room.

Kaname Kuran stared down at his beloved. Yuuki has been practicing tackling apperantly.

"What's wong, my love?" He asked in a gentle voice, concerned about her state.

Yuuki, arms still tightly wound around her brother's waist, buried her face deeper into his chest.

"My eyes hurt." She said.

Kaname 'ahh-ed' quietly.

They have decided to travel the world. America, the 'hip and happening' land (as chairman Cross stated), was the first country Yuuki wanted to travel to.

After all that happened with Rido, the Council, and Sara Shibuki, A vacation seemed very appealing.

They have been to Miami, LA, Las Vegas, Denver and New York. Yuuki thoroughly enjoyed her time.

Her eyes easily adjusted to the sun after two years, but months of exposure to it eventually caused strain.

Her ears' ultra sensitivity to sound caused her problems too. And being in big cities didn't help.

"Can we go to somewhere cloudy, with little population next please?" Yuuki asked, her big wine colored eyes connecting to his similar pair.

Kaname caressed her waist long brown hair- a shade lighter than his- gently with his hand while his other arm pulled her closer, causing her to straddle his lap.

"Whatever you wish shall be given to you my gentle princess." Kaname told her.

Yuuki blushed slightly and smiled at him and he answered with a gentle smile in return.

Already, his mind started plotting.

He would invite the nobles. The nobles that may even be called their friends, sometime during their vacation. Or maybe not...

But he would have to think of the perfect place for Yuuki and him first. She would need time to recover. Months would be spent there, the latest would be a year.

Kaname's memory flashed him every city that might suit Yuuki's description.

He blinked and stood up, pulling Yuuki gently with him.

"We can go now if you want," He told her softly. Seeing the confused look on her face, he said: "I know the perfect place."

Kaname looked away from Yuuki. "Seiren" He called out, and immediately a lady with light lavender hair appeared and bowed low.

"Yuuki and I will be leaving this place in a day. I want you to go ahead and check out the place and report back to me. Purchase a house that is suitable for us the servants to prepare our belongings. I will give you the location as soon as I am done." Kaname told her.

"As you wish, Master." Seiren replied. In a flash, she disappeared.

Yuuki and Kaname walked back to their room on the top floor, hand to hand.

After a minute of comfortable silence, they finally reached the bedroom.

"...Kaname..." Yuuki whispered as she lightly tugged on Kaname's sleeve.

Kaname looked at her with understanding eyes and started unbuttoning his shirt.

As Yuuki drew near his neck, his thoughts strayed off to Forks Washington. Population: 3,532.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

It was a rare sunny day at Forks.

Isabella Cullen sat languidly amongst the flowers and breathed a long sigh of content as a warm breeze passed her.

As she looked sideways, her breathing stopped.

He was at it again. Dazzling her.

Bella took time to take in the beauty that was Edward Cullen. Her husband.

From his wild, unruly copper hair; To his warm honey colored eyes, and his beauiful skin. Sparkling more beautifully than diamonds.

"Beautiful." Edward breathed. As he drew near her to carress her face.

Bella laughed incrediously, "You should see how _you_ look."

She leaned into his touch. Their faces moving closer at a snail's pace.

Their lips brushed lightly, slowly, almost reverently.

As they parted, Bella told Edward about her thoughts the previous week.

"Is it wrong for me to hope for a little excitement?" She asked.

Edward cocked his head to the side to peer at her more closely, "What do you mean? Do you want the Volturi to come back and actually fight this time?"

Bella shook her head rapidly, "Not that! Just... I dont know." She ended with a sigh.

Bella plucked a flower and stared at it, "I'm happy. I really am. Nessie's safe, We're all safe... Just... I havent been doing anything other than wait for the day to pass."

Edward grabbed her chin gently and turned her face so that they were staring at each other, "We're leaving soon. Nessie's growing too fast for the people not to notice. Hmm, It might take a few months tho'... A year would be the latest."

Bella kissed him again quickly, "Yeah. You're right. I guess i'll just be content for now."

Bella laid her head on Edwards shoulder. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Edward looked at the beautiful creature next to him and kissed her head gently.

He knew what she was talking about. His productive and independent Bella was not used to waiting and being idle.

He closed his eyes too and breathed in contentment. As far as he was concerned, excitement or not, it didnt matter. As long as he has his family, they would overcome any obstacle.

* * *

><p>.<p>

High above the clouds, inside the Kuran private jet, Kaname Kuran mulled over the report Seiren gave him. His book laid forgotten on his lap.

Forks it seems would be a good place for the both of them after all.

And they would live in a Mansion near the woods.

There was also a large coven of vampires. These vampires are different from his kind, they had no blood, no heart beat; All their eyes are yellow, and they seem to prey on animals instead of humans.

"Their skin sparkle when hit by the sun, Master." Seiren had said.

It seems that these vampires are like the ones he was going to get rid of, besides the eyes. The Volturi.

There were also werewolves. Shape-shifters would be the exact term, but they still transformed into wolves.

Kaname closed his eyes and placed his head gently above the one resting on his shoulder. Yuuki burrowed deeper to his side.

How interesting. It seems like Ichijo and the others would make their appearance after all.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter Notes:**

-Yuuki and Kaname decided to take a break from their hectic world.

-Sara Shibuki is now out of the picture. I'm not gonna specify whether she's sent to prison or killed since it won't be important for the story.

-Zero isn't gonna make an appearance soon. even never. He will be mentioned tho'.

- I'm not a big fan of Twilight but this plot just wouldn't go away. Nevertheless, I'm not gonna 'bash' some characters. And I'm gonna try hard not to be biased.

**Please tell me what you think. I don't know if i liked this or not, so it's up to you. :)**


End file.
